


Warm Sleepless Nights

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Warm Nights and Cold Days [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, and drooling from Kara, and there's a lot of leaning as well apparently, and there's coffee involved. Again., featuring The Grey T-Shirt of Sex, well there's also a lot of teasing from Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn’t need to be terrified by this. She’s faced monsters and flying bombs and natural disasters, she can face having coffee in the middle of the night with a half-naked Cat Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Forever grateful to [zoethart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoethart/pseuds/zoethart) for being able to spot all my typos, made up words and poor sex moves. And for all her cheerleading and hilarous comments.

It’s a quiet, warm night and Kara finds herself flying by Cat’s penthouse again. She doesn’t mean to stop or even look through the windows. She just wants to feel close to Cat, make sure she’s safe, tucked into bed, listen to her steady, sleeping heartbeat. But tonight the bedside lamp is on in her bedroom and she sees Cat walk out onto her balcony. Her first instinct is to fly away. She’s been caught lurking and she has no excuse to give her. But her protective side wins. She needs to know what’s wrong with Cat, why she’s awake at three in the morning. 

She lands softly on the balcony and she’s immediately taken aback. Because Cat is leaning on the wall wearing an oversized grey t-shirt that only half covers her bare thighs and hangs loose on one shoulder. She isn’t wearing any makeup and her hair is messy, as if she has tossed and turned in bed with no success. It’s also straighter, not curled and perfectly coiffed as it usually is. She must have had a shower before bed, Kara can smell her shampoo. She can’t stop staring. She’s so incredibly beautiful, even without her CEO persona on. She looks so open and vulnerable, and Kara feels overprotective, wishes she could hug her, make it all better, whatever it is. But she also wants to do other things, inappropriate things. Because, dear Rao, she looks exquisite. 

“Well, are you going to tell me what you’re doing on my balcony at three o’clock in the morning, Supergirl?”

Kara expects her to cross her arms, to look annoyed or defensive. But she doesn’t do any of those things. She keeps her arms by her side, leans on the wall arching a little, looking tired and defenceless. 

“I - um - I was just flying around,” Kara gestures vaguely. “And - um - I flew here.”

“Right.”

“I wouldn’t have stopped but I saw your light on and…”

“And you came by to check on me. How sweet.”

“Yes, well. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay with you. And Carter. But he’s not here, is he?”

“No, he’s at summer camp.”

“Right. Is that why you’re…”

“No,” she says. But doesn’t expand on that.

“I can go, if you want me to.”

Cat shakes her head, slowly. “No, stay. As long as I’m not keeping you from stopping some impending disaster.”

Kara smiles. “It’s a quiet night. That’s why--”

“You came here.”

“Yes.”

“It’s a boring night so Supergirl thinks ‘oh, hey let’s say hi to Ms. Grant’. Wonderful. Don’t expect me to entertain you, though. I’m not in the mood.”

“No! I told you. I just want to know--”

“If I’m okay, yes. I heard you the first time. Look, you’re not my therapist and I’m too tired to talk about my feelings. But I was going to make some coffee so you’re welcome to join me.”

Kara smiles and shrugs. “Sure.”

“Does coffee even have any effect on you?”

“No, not really. But I enjoy the taste of it.”

“Come in, then.”

Kara follows Cat inside. She doesn’t need to be terrified by this. She’s faced monsters and flying bombs and natural disasters, she can face having coffee in the middle of the night with a barefoot Cat Grant wearing only a t-shirt that doesn’t even seem to fit her properly and… oh. Oh, no. Kara double checks Cat’s back and, yes, she’s definitely not wearing a bra. She’s not going to survive this.

Cat leads her to her kitchen, which is just as Kara imagined it to be. Spacious and spotless and probably really bright during the day, too. Kara follows her in and stands by the kitchen counter. There’s a little light coming from the top of the cooker and Cat doesn’t bother turning anything else on. 

Kara starts fidgeting with her cape, feeling suddenly in uncharted territory. And then Cat comes towards her, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Kara holds her breath when she reaches her, but then Cat leans on the counter next to her and reaches up to open a cupboard. She’s so close that her bare leg is pressed against her thigh and Kara could swear she’s doing it on purpose. And then Cat leans so much towards her that Kara finds her face buried in Cat’s hair and she smells so good, she forgets to think. She can’t help but inhaling deeply and Cat hears her, turns her eyes to her while her hands are rummaging in the cupboard, and smirks.

She sets two cups on the counter and looks at Kara, her face still inches away from hers. 

“What do you want, Supergirl?”

Kara swallows. “Huh?”

“Instant, drip brewed or moka?”

Kara blinks. “I have literally no idea what you’re saying right now.”

Cat raises her eyebrows. “The coffee? What kind would you like?”

“Oh.” Kara shrugs. “Whichever you prefer, Ms. Grant.” She feels like she’s being tested and failing miserably.

Cat rolls her eyes and says, “I feel like moka, so that’s what you’re having.”

“F--fine.”

Kara is rooted to the spot, too terrified of making mistakes, of saying the wrong thing that could get her kicked out, too mesmerized by the way Cat’s shirt is leaving one shoulder bare, showing just a hint of breast anytime she leans. When she gets the coffee jar from another cupboard, she has to get on her toes and reach up and Kara really tries not to be a complete perv but now the t-shirt is rising all the way up, up, up her thigh and oh sweet Rao, now Kara knows that Cat’s underwear is black and she cannot unsee it. This was such a bad idea. She should have given in to cowardice and flown away when she had the chance. Now she’s trapped here and she is not prepared for this.

Cat gets her moka pot from a corner on the kitchen counter. A big, shiny, metallic pink thing that Kara has no idea how it works. She opens it and pours bottled water in it, opens the jar and spoons some coffee in it, closes it, turns the fire on and sets the moka on the burner. Then she turns around to open the fridge. She bends down to get to a lower shelf and Kara has a perfectly torturing view of Cat’s backside illuminated by the fridge light and this is too much, it’s way too much, she’s about to tell Cat that something has come up, a terrible emergency, the planet needs rescuing and she really needs to go, when Cat says, “Milk or cream?” and Kara sighs. She’s not going anywhere and she knows it.

“Milk. Milk is fine, thanks.”

Cat takes her non-fat, zero calories milk carton out and pours some in a little saucepan to heat up. They wait in silence, opposite each other. Kara still hasn’t moved from her spot by the counter and Cat is now standing by the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

Kara is busy trying to keep her eyes off Cat but she’s right in front of her and that t-shirt is doing things to her. She can see the faint trace of her nipples even in the dim light. Damn her alien vision. And how is Cat not embarrassed, going around like that? She hasn’t even tried to make an effort. She’s literally half-naked and it doesn’t seem to bother her at all. While Kara is a nervous wreck, barely keeping it together. And she’s sure it’s showing. She’s making a show of herself in front of Cat, in front of her boss (Cat doesn’t know she’s her boss, but that’s not the point). She’s never gonna live this down. Except, she has noticed little things that might mean she’s not completely alone in her attraction. She’s sure she heard a sudden flutter when Cat was pressed beside her, and even now, her cheeks are more flushed than usual, and her nipples… no, do not think about her nipples, think about anything but her breast that is completely free and bare underneath her shirt, just a flimsy piece of fabric separating her from… ugh, she’s so screwed.

She’s saved by the smell of fresh coffee coming out of the pot. Cat pushes herself from the isle and grabs the two cups. Pours the coffee first, then the hot milk. 

“Sugar?”

“Yes, please. Two.”

She takes a small china pot from the counter and stirs in two spoonfuls of sugar in both cups. Then, without asking, gets a cinnamon tube and sprinkles some on top of one cup and then hands it to Kara.

“Now. Here you go, Supergirl,” says Cat, with a smile that looks like a dare Kara is not sure she’s ready to accept. 

They sip their coffee standing up, side by side. The coffee is really good, Kara is not surprised. Only the best for Cat Grant. 

She’s halfway through her cup when Cat says, out of the blue, “So, are you gonna tell me why you’re really here?”

“Um.”

“And don’t give me your ‘I wanted to check up on you’ bullshit. Because it’s the middle of the night and I’m normally asleep at this time. So, were you planning on waking me up?”

“No! I would never…”

“So, what were you doing flying around my building? Is it just a coincidence that you caught me awake?”

“Well.”

Cat stares at her.

“If I said that I flew by your house just because it was on my way, would you believe me?”

Cat gives her a half-smile. “Not if you say it like that.”

“Okay. Well. The thing is--what happened was…”

“In your own words.”

“Right. What I mean is, I sometimes, um, fly by your house to make sure you’re here, I feel better when I know you and Carter are safe.”

“Me and Carter.”

“Yes,” Kara says, clearing her throat. 

“And do you do this for everyone you know? Your friends? Your family?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“Hmm.” Cat puts her cup down and looks at Kara, right into her eyes. “So you’re saying I’m like a friend or family to you.”

“Yes!” says Kara, a little too loudly. “Exactly like that.”

Cat looks her up and down and she suddenly feels really hot. She needs air. It’s so stuffy in here. “Can we go back to the balcony now?” she says.

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No! Ha ha ha, why would you do that? I’m perfectly comfortable. It’s just really hot in here.”

“I’ve seen how you look at me,” Cat says.

Kara goes really still, all of sudden. Shit. Cat has stopped teasing. She’s going for the direct approach now, no more dancing around the truth, no more tiptoeing. And Kara needs to step up. Needs to take the dare this time. She has no choice. 

“How do I look at you?” She has stopped stuttering, stopped fidgeting. She’s ready, or as ready as she’ll ever be.

“Like you want to rip my shirt off and lick me from top to bottom.”

Kara stares at her. Gives her a slow, wicked smile.

“You’re wrong,” she says, putting her own cup down. 

Cat tilts her head, amused. 

“I really like that t-shirt on you.”

“Oh. Well, are you gonna do something about it?”

Kara smiles and steps in front of Cat. She puts one arm around her waist and pulls her close. Cat is so soft and pliant in her arms, and so small, she’s almost afraid to break her. So she starts slow. She raises her other hand to Cat’s mouth and runs her thumb all along Cat’s bottom lip. Cat’s eyes are fixed on hers, dark and heavy-lidded. They’re both breathing hard, while Cat lets Kara feel the softness of her lips, until she gets impatient and takes her thumb in her mouth. She sucks the tip of it and Kara thinks that she’s never seen anything sexier. She could watch this all night but she also wants to feel that tongue on her tongue and those lips on her lips, so she presses Cat closer and replaces her thumb with her mouth. Cat moans in pleasure at the contact and that sound sends a wave of arousal all over her body. 

She doesn’t have time to be amazed by the notion of Cat kissing her back, because the feeling of Cat’s tongue brushing against hers, so soft and yet so demanding, is overtaking all her other thoughts. 

She starts running her hands up Cat’s legs, trying not to leave bruises, but Cat must sense that because she grabs Kara’s face with both hands, pulls her back and says, “Don’t be gentle with me, Supergirl.”

Kara bites her lips and shakes her head. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Cat pulls Kara’s face against her neck, offering it to her, and Kara takes the invitation and kisses her all along her neck, her throat, biting and licking, first lightly and then progressively harder, until she sees the marks she left with her teeth. 

“God, yes,” Cat says, pressing her fingers on her hips, keeping Kara there, locked to her body. She tastes Cat’s bare shoulder, that bit of naked skin that has teased her from the start, and pushes the shirt further down, uncovering more skin for her to bite and kiss.

“You can take it off, you know?” Cat manages to say, in between gasps.

Kara smiles midkiss. “I know. But I have no intention to.”

Kara goes back to her neck, gracing the other side with more kisses and bites, while her hands explore Cat’s splendid body. Her ass, her stomach, her breasts. Cat lets herself be touched, holding onto Kara, until she groans and pushes her back. Kara is startled for a second and looks at her quizzically. Kara wasn’t ready and Cat hasn’t managed to move her one inch. So Cat bites her lip and pushes her back again. This time Kara lets her, until Cat has her pinned to the other side of the room.

There’s a chair behind her and Cat says, “Sit.” And she does. There’s hardly anything she wouldn’t do to please this woman right now. Or ever.

Cat puts her hands on Kara’s shoulders and sits on her lap, straddling her. She lowers her hands possessively from her shoulders to her breasts and squeezes. 

“This is a lovely suit, honey. But it’s rather in the way. Take it off.”

“Sorry. Still on duty.”

Cat pouts but doesn’t argue, which Kara thinks is little short of a miracle, so she takes advantage of that and reclaims her lips, grabbing the back of her head and crushing her mouth on hers. She snakes her other hand up on Cat’s wonderfully bare leg, and rests it on her ass. She brings her other hand down too and pushes her towards her, squeezing. Cat whimpers in her mouth and Kara thinks she could come hearing that sound alone. 

Cat starts rocking against her, silently demanding something from Kara, so she slips a hand from her ass onto her centre, pressing hard, feeling her heat through her cotton panties. Cat keeps rocking on her, chasing that pressure, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her hair all mussed up, and her forehead damp with sweat. She’s a vision Kara wants to brand into her memory forever. 

She strokes her like that, nipping at her neck, her jaw, her bottom lip, until Cat leans down to her ear and whispers, “Please…”

So Kara stops teasing her and slips her hand inside. She’s not surprised to find her so wet her fingers slide inside her effortlessly. Cat hisses as soon as she touches her and Kara hums in pleasure, loving the feel of Cat’s warm centre on her hand. Now Cat is gripping her shoulders so hard, Kara is sure she would hurt any other person. She starts rocking with her fingers inside her, and this time her moans are much louder and Kara is so grateful they’re alone in the house. 

“Harder,” Cat demands, so Kara finds her clit with her thumb and pushes even deeper, and Cat’s head falls on her shoulder, bites on it, while Kara’s fingers never stop moving, stroking and pushing.

Cat’s arms are now wrapped around her neck, and she’s so close, Kara can feel the tension on her fingers, and then Cat curls her hand around her neck, pressing her fingers deeply into her skin, and says, “Fuck, Kara…”

Kara is aware she should say something, she should deny it once again, but she wants to see Cat come apart more than anything so she keeps doing what she’s doing, finds her mouth, kisses her messily, spit and teeth and noses bumping against each other.

“More,” Cat asks, so Kara slips the rest of her fingers in and pushes, trying to balance her strength with the right intensity Cat needs, keeps stroking her with her thumb, until she feels Cat’s inside clench and Cat shatters in her arms, screaming.

She chases her pleasure afterwards and hums against her neck, until she relaxes and sighs happily. Kara removes her fingers slowly and Cat groans, letting her know she misses them. She lifts her head and smiles at her. The most relaxed, open and warm smile she’s ever seen on Cat. 

She raises a hand and gently rubs a thumb along Kara’s eyebrow, and it’s such a soothing and loving gesture, Kara wants to melt into it. She closes her eyes and feels Cat’s mouth softly on hers, and her tongue caressing her lips until she opens them and they share the slowest, deepest kiss of the night, but sweet turns into heat quickly and Kara feels like burning up again, her hands twitch and she has to touch her, has to hold on to something, so while Cat tortures her with tenderness, she snakes her hands between them and slowly but firmly grabs Cat’s breasts, only now cursing herself for not undressing her earlier. 

She pulls the shirt up and tosses it away, finally uncovering her completely, leaving Cat’s mouth only to latch onto her breasts. Cat hums in approval, holding Kara’s head in place, encouragingly, until she pulls her away and says, “You really need to take this off. You’ve got super speed, girl. You should use it.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “I like the way you think."

Cat shakes her head and gets off her, allowing her to finally get naked for her. Kara could hit herself for not having thought of this sooner. She starts imagining Cat buried between her legs and her head swims a little, and that’s how she almost doesn’t hear the voice in her ear, coming from the bluetooth.

“Supergirl, it’s Alex. We need you. Now!”

“Oh, crap!” Kara says, standing up.

“What is it?”

“I have to go. Hero business.”

“Now?” Cat asks, crossing her arms.

“I’m afraid so. I’m so sorry. I really am.”

She walks out of the kitchen and Cat follows her. The door to the balcony is still open.  
Cat stands by the bedroom door and watches her go. 

She’s about to fly away when Cat says, “Rain check?”

Kara turns to look at her, leaning on the door frame, wearing only her black cotton panties and nothing else, all dishevelled and flushed, lips swollen and messy hair, and she nods.

And then, almost as an afterthought, she uses her super speed to cross the room. She grabs her face and kisses her, desperately. Cat latches onto her, pulling her close, kissing her back with the same intensity. 

Finally she lets go and says, “Get some sleep, OK?”

Cat nods.

“Good night.” 

And she’s gone in a woosh.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8170333)   
> 


End file.
